deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament: Hudson vs Alex the Lizard Man
Time for the second match: Hudson, Steelport’s Finest SWAT man… VS Alex, the Alligator Lizard Man… WHO IS DEADLIEST? Into ‘’Shot if on Zack and Bobby’’ “Previously, we watched Deimos barily take victory away from Jain,” Zack says, “Now we are going to move to our second match: Hudson vs. Alex!” “These two warriors are drastically different!” Bobby says, “Different weapons, different tactics, even different personalities! This will be fascinating! Let’s see what these tow warriors are packing!” Hudson (User:Geekboy27) Info: Hudson is a SWAT member in Steeport who fights gang memebers on a daily baisis. He fought Morning star members and then the Saints came to help. He is allies with the Saints and they almost always come to aid him. Hudson is a very serious man. If you tell him to do something, he doesent ask questions. He gets it done. Gear: *Melee: Baseball Bat *Pistol: 45 Shepeard *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: AR-55 *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: Cyber Buster *Homies: SWAT Upgrades: Extra ammo, Sprint increase, Delayed Bleeding, Fast reload, Damage Resistance: Fire, Speedy revive, Damage Resistance: Explosion Alex, the Alligator Lizard Man (User:Thunrtri) Info: Alex is a large lizard man who likes tacos and shooting the crap out of anyone he meets. Not much else is known. Gear: *Melee: Nocturne Sword *Pistol: K-A1 Cobra *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukov *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: Gang (Mascot) Upgrades: Extra Health, Dual Wielding: Pistol, Damage resistance: Bullets, Faster reloading, Damage resistance: Falling, Muscle, Melee power X-Factors Hudson vs Alex The X-Factors are based on each warrior's experience, personality and Upgrades. 90 Training 65 Alex has no training. He is a simple thug. Hudson is a trained SWAT team member. You can see the logic. EDGE: HUDSON 88 Experience 74 Hudson has been fighting gangs more than Alex has been fighting the police. EDGE: HUDOSN 96 Leadership 84 Hudson has been leading his SWAT team much longer than most SWAT men. Overall, Hudson wins. EDGE: HUDSON 94 Teamwork 63 Hudson is fighting with his fellow SWAT team and is dedicated to them, willing to help each of his men. They work together better than most participants. EDGE: HUDSON 90 Physicality 97 Alex is significantly stronger and more durable than Hudson. Hudson. EDGE: ALEX Arguments “These guys are way different in almost every way! This battle should be a view!” “That’s Right Bobby! Let’s go to Tammy Toliver to interview the experts. Tammy?” Hudson Argument (by Redkite Shot changes to Tammy and Hudson "Thanks Zack! First up, we are talking to Mr. Redkite, a combat expert in Military combat. Mr. Redkite, why do YOU think Hudson will win this match?" Redkite clears his throat and speaks. "Hudson should have this pretty easily for two main reasons. Firstly, Hudson packs SWAT training which is something Alex has never got and he going to suffer for. Hudson's SWAT training teaches him to fight in a variety of combat scenarios including close quarters combat and having rapid drawing time for his weaponary. The SWAT training is suitable to kind of urban environment of Steelport and Hudson's SWAT training is coming into use for him on a regular basis. "Secondly, Hudson pretty much dominates on all the X-factors including training which will help him as I've already stated, experience which will help Hudson since he's deals with gangstas on a regular basis like Alex, leadership and teamwork will also help Hudson since he's fighting alongside fellow SWAT members with the same training and experience to him. Overall Hudson's training and dominance in the X-factors." Alex Argument (By Insert Name) will put in as soon as I get it Shot cuts back to Zack and Bobby "There are our expert opinion, Bobby." "You know, this match reminds me of that fight in the First Tournament where that military fought the Green Devil! The only difference is that the Green Devil shocked everyone by beating the Military Guy pretty bad!" "That was the Green Devil's first match, wasn't it?" "It was and Killbane was happy with the results!" "For those new to the Tournament, the "Green Devil" was a participant and winner of Steel-War Tournament 1! He was and still is Killbane's top soldier and proved himself a threat by wiping out all his competition!" "That AND he carried around an Automatic Grenade Launcher!" "Oh Yeah! Anyway, we got to get going on this match, shouldn't we Bobby?" "You're right, Zack! Let's see what these two fighters can do!" People to Remember The Green Devil The Green Devil is a Luchadore Specialist that, after protecting Killbane and nearly losing his life, Killbane showed great respect for the brute and trained him further in the way of being a monster. Soon, the Specialist inherited the name the Green Devil and took up the job of Killbane's top enforcer. He grew a love for violence and even more for sex, frequently screwing Decker Specialists. Killbane soon signed him up to the Steel-War Tournament and The Green Devil came out first, proving himself to be the best soldier Killbane, or anyone for that matter, could have. The Green Devil is quiet and prefers to use violence to solve problems. He is proficant in many weapons but is best with his GL G20 rapid-fire grenade launcher. He is also a massive sex addict, constantly trying to find a hot woman for him to plow. Gear: *Melee: Baseball Bat *Pistol: 45 Shepherd *Sub-Machine Gun: TEK-10 *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukov *Explosive: M2 Grenade Launcher *Special: GL G20 (Illegally Obtained) *Homies: Gang (Luchadores) Upgrades: Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage resistance: Bullets, Extra Ammo, Damage resistance: Explosion, Muscle, Melee power Battle Inside a large upscale Bank Hudson and his team have just come up the elevator. One is armed with a Shield and KA-1 Kobra. Another has an AR-55. The last member has a McManus 2015. They take positions and search the area. "OK men, let's get this guy without him getting the jump on us" "10-4" Hudson's team said. They walk through the place in till they come across a large fancy staircase. On the top of it, a loud yelling is heard. "ALL RIGHT, MOTHER-F**KERS! LET"S PLAY!" It is Alex who is yelling down at them and follows it up by spraying his K-8 Krukov down at them. Hudson: Alex: Hudson and his men find cover. Alex keeps firing down at them. However, he eventually runs out of ammo. While trying to reload, Hudson moves from his cover and fires his AR-55 at Alex. It hits his gun and Alex falls back. Hudson and his men run up the stairs and they find a large office filled with desks and cubicles. They are then attacked by Alex's Mascots. They fire at the SWAT men with a TEK-10 and K-8 Krukov. The SWAT men once again take cover. The two exchange fire. Hudson sees Alex and a Mascot armed with a 45 Shepherd run into a hallway. He throws out a Flashbang at the Mascots. It goes and the Mascots are blinded. Hudson is able to hit one of the Mascots in the head with his AR-55. His Rifleman hits the another mascot. Hudson: Alex: Hudson declares the area clear and they keep going. They reach the hallway Alex and his Mascot ran into. They are ambushed by Alex and his Mascot. Alex fires his Cyber Blaster while the Mascot fires its handgun. Some rounds hit the AR-55 SWAT man, knocking him down. Hudson's Shield man takes point, blocking the bullets while Hudson checks on the Rifleman. The Sniper stands behind the Shield SWAT and takes fire at the Mascot, blasting it's head off. Alex runs into the neighboring office. Hudson's other men check up on him. "Is he going to be OK?" "He'll be fine," Hudson answers, "I stopped the bleeding, but he won't get back up soon. Jaric, stay here and keep an eye on him." "Affirmative." The Sniper says. Hudson and his shield man follow Alex while the sniper stays back with the downed SWAT man. Hudson: Alex: Hudson and the Shield SWAT enter the room slowly. They find so sign of the Lizard man. Alex then hops from behind a cubical and fires his AS3 Ultimax at Hudson, knocking him back and his rifle away. He then fires a couple rounds at the Shield SWAT. He blocks most of the shots but he eventually looses hold and Alex hits him a couple times. Hudson kicks back up and pulls out his Grave Digger and fires at Alex who is sent flying. Hudson checks up on his fellow SWAT. "Ringo, you all right?" "I'm fine. Just... going to take a nap." The force from the shotgun was enough to cause the Shield man to pass out. Hudson's sniper comes back, telling him his Rifleman is OK. Hudson then has him check on the Shield SWAT. Hudson runs to where Alex flew to. Hudson: Alex: Hudson finds he ran into another room. He starts tracking him down. It doesn't take him long to find a room that leads to the another office. "How many god damn offices does this place need?" Alex stands up and fires his McManus 2015. It destroys Hudson's shotgun and forces him to drop down pull out his Cyber Buster. Hudson starts to charge it up and waits. When Alex stands up again for another shot, Hudson fires and the blast hits Alex. Alex is sent flying again. However, he hops back up and runs again. Hudson follows him into a conference room. Alex comes up from behind with his Nocturne sword. Hudson tosses his Cyber Buster and pulls out his Baseball Bat. The two exchange swings. In the end, Hudson is able to knock the Sword away. Alex, with his great strength, picks up Hudson and throws him out of the room and into the office area. Hudson rolls and pulls out his 45 Shepherd. Alex pulls out his duel K-A1 Kobras and the two fire at each other. Hudson is hit several times but is able to find cover. Alex starts to set a satchel charge. Hudson hears it and sets up his own satchel charge. The two then throw them but, out of shear luck, hit each others bomb. Hudson is the quickest with his finger and activates his bomb first. The explosion causes a hole in the wall, showing the outside world. Hudson looks over and sees nothing but dust and ruble. He pulls out his D4TH Blossom. He then walks to check the carnage. "No way anyone could survive that." Hudson then walks over to the door but is stopped by the sound of someone's grunts. He tuns over and sees Alex pull himself up from hanging outside the hole. Hudson redies his D4TH Blossom while Alex grabs and aims his K-A1 Kobras. "Well, this is a stand still" Alex says. "Drop your weapon and I might let you go." "FAT CHANCE B-TCH! The sound of Footsteps come from the office near next to them. Out comes Hudson's SWAT team, revived and readied. They take Hudson's sides and aim at Alex. "I'll tell you again: Stand down and you can go." Alex looks at the SWAT men, lowering his arms a little. He then smirks and raises his guns again. "If I'm Losing, I mind as well go out HARD!" And with that, Alex fires out his K-A1 Kobras. Hudson and his team fire their weapons. They riddle his body with bullets, killing him. Hudson looks down at the dead body. He and his team then walk out of the building. Winner: Hudson Hudson won the battle for many reasons. One, he has faced more hell than Alex will ever face. Two, he is FAR better trained. Hudson is a SWAT team leader while Alex if just violent. Third, Hudson is an overall better leader and his team had much better teamwork. Alex was tougher but it wasn't enough. Epilog Shot returns to Zack and Bobby "Zack, THIS is the kind of battle I like to see! Lots of blood and death! Nothing better than that!" "This is a good old fashion match, Bobby! Basic violence, plain and simple. Let's check up on Tammy Toliver who is now on the seen. Tammy?" Shot changes to Tammy. Hudson is standing next to her "Thanks, Zack. This fight is up and Hudson has come out victories. Hudson, how was your experience? What was it like?" "It wasn't easy. That Alex guy is tough. he wouldn't go down easy. Luckily, My team and me were able to work together and fill him with some bullets." "Did you have any worries during this fight?" "My main worry was losing my team. They are the reason I made it through. Without them, I would be dead." "Now, what are your thoughts on future fights?" "We are going to step it up. We are tough guys but we are going to face tougher, now. We just got to be careful and watch our backs better.": "Thank you, and good luck on future matches. Back to you, Zack." Shot returns to Zack and Bobby "Thanks Tammy. Isn't it nice to see a SWAT team make it for once?" "It is great but not as great more matches!" Bobby says, "We are going to get our next fight going! Mr. M.C. F--ker, the 'Pimp King', vs the Mysterious Fire Cat!" "I can't wait Bobby! Let's do it!" Category:Blog posts